


Mommy's favourite.

by Potatochutney



Series: Daddy Bat, Mommy Cat [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Catwoman cares, Jason Todd is Catlad, Jason-Centric, Latino Character, Latinx Characters, M/M, Selina is a good Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Selina adopts the batboys before they become the batboys, so they've all been Catlad.</p>
<p>Jason's birthday, and his mommy cat wants him to feel special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's favourite.

“How's my big strong kitten feeling?” Selina cooed, kissing his cheek gently.

Jason grumbled quietly, leaning into her touch.

“I know, I know. You just had to get hurt while stealing yourself a birthday present. If it makes you feel better, mommy made a special meal just for her baby.” She purred, placing a plate in his lap. He blinked for a moment, before his face cracked into a wide smile.

“You're the best mom I've ever had, Selina. I've not had this since my first birthday with you.” He was grinning from ear to ear, reaching over to kiss her cheek gently.

“That's my little wild cat. Dig in.”

 

Jason really hadn't had mole poblano since his first birthday with Selina, when she'd needed to make sure he felt special. With the little kittens around all the time, she knew he felt like he wasn't as important as his adopted siblings. He remembered the dish from his childhood, when his mother would have enough money to get the right ingredients and scrape it together for the two of them.

Selina wrapped herself around him, resting her head on his shoulder as he started to eat.

“Is it good? I followed instructions given to us by the girls on fifth avenue.” The hookers there were protected by catwoman and her kittens, so always gave what they could, as thanks. They'd lost the first recipe given to them by an old landlady, back when they had a base in the poorer part of town for a little while.

 

“It's real good, thanks mom.” He smiled after hastily finishing the meal.

“Anything for my biggest little kitten.” She kissed his cheek. “Now I believe your Dicky was looking for you. Said something about whipped cream.” Selina couldn't help as the tallest of her children scrambled to get up and find Dick.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any inaccuracies, because i'm not american or latinx. Any corrections is fine by me  
> Latinx jason and selina is my life bye


End file.
